List of cooperative residences
These are a variety of cooperative living arrangements, from non-profit corporations that own and run houses to co-housing to groups of friends who share food and consider themselves a cooperative. Beacon Hill *Emma Goldman Finishing School (formerly the Beacon Hill House) :Founded in 1996, EGFS is an intentional community in the heart of Seattle. We live together in a large house built in 1907 that we purchased and are fixing up. The Beacon Hill House is an intentional community based on the principles of non-violence, egalitarianism, consensus decision making, income sharing, work sharing, societal change, simple living, human dignity, ecological sustainability, recycling, reduced consumerism, peace and justice, social support, physical and emotional health and growth, and non-discrimination. *Jolly Ranchers Belltown/Downtown/Pioneer Square *APEX :The Apex is a corporation formed to own and operate a housing cooperative at First Avenue and Bell Street in downtown Seattle. The purpose of the Apex is to provide its members with housing and community facilities on a nonprofit basis consonant with the provisions set forth in its Articles of Incorporation and Bylaws, and where possible, to provide such to the benefit of low income households. *Dearborn Commons Co-Housing *Jackson Place Co-housing *Tashiro Kaplan Affordable Housing for Artists :Tashiro Kaplan is a newly enstated Artist live/work housing with 50 units, 5 Art Galleries, 4 Culture's main headquarters, All City Coffee (Great for coffee, beer, wine and good art) and a jazzy Graphic Design firm: Design Commission. Capitol Hill * People's Revolutionary Action Group * The Sunset House Greenwood *Bright Morning Star :Bright Morning Star is a small urban cooperative household, formed to support our members in their social change and artistic pursuits. South Seattle *The Goodenough Community *Sunny Arms Artists' Co-op *The Plague House -- in Georgetown *Fire-Breathing Kangaroo U-District/Ravenna/Wallingford *Bob The House, email: bobthehouse@lists.riseup.net Bob The House is a cooperative style home with a 30 year history. Located in Seattle's University District, Bob The House is typically comprised of 7 members and strives to maintain a gender balanced community. We share in the responsibility of keeping up with chores, collectively purchasing organic, whole foods, and often enjoy informal meals together. We undertake to integrate social, communal, and environmental awareness in our collective lifestyle. We are continually seeking to expand our connections with other communal/collective/coopertive homes in the Seattle area. And appreciate the mischief and goofiness that accompanies living together under one roof. *Sherwood Co-op email: sherwoodcoop@riseup.net :The Sherwood Co-op was established in 1937 by University of Washington students. Presently, we are a 14 member co-op of students from schools all over Seattle. We live in a 14-bedroom house in the University District. Our work-share system includes regular dinners, cleaning of the kitchen, weekly chores, and capital repairs of the house. We buy the bulk of our food collectively. We generally eat vegan meals at house dinners, buy dairy and eggs as a group, and infrequently eat meat. We have recently (May 2001) purchased the house we have occupied since 1978. We are members of the North American Students of Cooperation (NASCO), the Northwest Intentional Communities Association (NICA), and are listed in the Communities Directory. :Our Mission is to provide low-cost housing for students, so that students can focus on their studies and contribute to their community and have more time to be creative in life. We emphasize sustainable living and introducing cooperative living as a lifestyle choice beyond school. *The Punkin House email: punkinhouse@seattlediy.com :The Punkin House is a cooperative/punk house started in 99', started with the intent of creating a community/living space that is active in the advancement of activism, DIY principals, and punk/hardcore music. We have shows about 3 times per month, some of which are benefits. No alcohol or drugs are allowed at our shows. There are 6 members living in the house, and one cat. We're all vegetarian or vegan, and we ask that guests respect this and not bring any meat in the house. Check the website for upcoming events! *Ballistic Chicken Coop Defunct but legendary U. District collectives * Toad Hall; circa 1975-1982 on 21st Ave NE (5200 block?), later had another incarnation near Green Lake. Housemates included artist Ross Palmer Beecher. * The Jean-Paul Sartre Memorial No Exit Rooming House, 1968 (maybe earlier) - circa 1990 on 21st Ave NE near 50th NE; building was later demolished for new construction. Founded by Lorenzo Milam, also founder of KRAB radio * Friends of Entropy (later Orca House), roughly 1977-1985, 5000 block of 17th Ave NE. Famously eclectic household; at one point there were so many different non-mainstream religions represented that the unofficial motto was "Seven traditions, no waiting". * Flamingo Club, circa 1978-1986; 1603 NE 50th; building was later demolished for an apartment house. Texan artist Pam Gaddis lived there for a while, used to do exterior installations ranging from a pair of glittery high-heeled shoes in a birdcage to an official-looking sign saying "do not throw stones at this sign" to a toilet bowl set up on the front porch with an elaborately rigged system by which a realistic hand would emerge from the bowl and wave at passers-by... or buses discharging passengers. West Seattle *Duwamish Co-Housing *Puget Ridge Co-Housing *the Flophaus Outside Seattle *Group House --in Woodinville *Vashon Co-housing -- Vashon island, off West Seattle. *Songaia -- in Bothell Unclassified *The Borg House *The Cabin *Hippie Hut *IHOT *The Kompound *The Mothership *Mombo Platso *The Yellow House Sources: * http://seattlecoops.org/directory/ * http://www.ic.org/nica/communitylist.htm#Washington